Albion (Marvel Comics)
Albion is the name of two fictional characters within the Marvel Comics Universe. Peter Hunter .]] Peter Hunter was the first Albion to appear in the Marvel Universe and the leader of the Knights of Pendragon. Fictional character biography In 1914, Peter Hunter's life changed when the mystical Green Knight bestowed him the Pendragon spirit-power once belonging to Herne the Hunter and Merlin, becoming the British hero, Albion. During World War I, he became a great hero for the British nation. However, after the war his powers faded and Hunter became a history teacher. Appearing in the modern era, Cam McClellan, a student of Hunter's, was possessed by the Pendragon power but was unable to control it and became prey to the Green Knight's enemies, the Bane. Hunter and fellow Pendragons Ben Gallagher, Union Jack, Kate McClellan, went to Joselito, Spain, where they encountered the Bane's pawn, Francesca Grace. Hunter convinced Cam to return the Pendragon power to him, allowing him to become Albion once again. Taking an extended leave of absence from school, Albion became a leader of the new Knights of Pendragon, and investigated the return of the Bane's leader, the Red Lord. Captured and killed by Grace, Albion was resurrected by the Green Knight to take part in the final defense of the Green Chapel in the realm of Avalon. Victorious, the Knights used the Chapel as their base for months. Albion officially became the group's leader, overseeing battles against Mys-Tech, Magpie, Baron Blood, and Shadow King, and began romancing his former enemy turned team mate, Grace. The Knights also teamed with Spider-Man to prevent the devastation of the planet Arakne. Unknown to the Pendragons, their actions had cataclysmic effects on Earth-313. The Lemurians of that Earth sought revenge by sending the assassin Death's Head after the Pendragons. In the end, Albion and his team mates Breeze and Gawain agreed to remain on the ravaged world to help rebuild it. He was later recruited into the Time Guardian's Dark Guard along with Dark Angel, Motormouth, Killpower and Death's Head and charged with protecting the galaxy from Mys-Tech, Albion and his allies defeated the evil Collapsar, who threatened the balance of power on the planet Eopia. Albion is a staunch defender of both Avalon and Great Britain. Abilities and equipment Hunter has magically enhanced strength, agility, durability, and the ability to fly at speeds reaching Mach 2 , he can sense the presence of the villain Bane, and discharge magic flame from his hands. He is well versed in the use of the Arthurian Tarot, utilizing it to divine future events. Albion's armor provides protection from both physical and mystic harm, as well as amplifying his senses. The suit is bonded to him and cannot be removed unless he wills it. For a time, the Pendragons used mystically powered bikes to teleport to and from Avalon. Other versions Earth-9106 Peter Hunter is Officer SaxonOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z vol. #2 (May 2008) a Captain Britain Corps member who featured in Excalibur vol. 1 #43 (1991). Bran Bardic and the Shadow-X Art by Scot Eaton]] The second Albion (Bran BardicOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z vol. #2 May 2008) is a supervillain/hero and an alternate version of Brian Braddock. He first appeared in New Excalibur #5 (2006). Fictional character biography Bardic came from Earth-70518, a world where a war that began in 1914 did not end in 1918, the global struggle had gone on for a century and civilization was reduced to ruins from it. He was a Captain Ranger on this world and due to lack of supplies often got his weapons off of the dead. When Merlyn and Roma appeared and gave Bardic the choice between the Amulet of Right and the Sword of Might, he chose the sword. Roma, believing this to be the wrong choice wanted to take the power away from him, but Merlin forbade it. Bardic took the name Albion, swore vengeance on Roma for letting his world suffer and then proceeded to cleanse the world of his enemies. Though the war finally ended his world was ravaged by disease and famine and all the cities are reduced to rubble from a century of global conflict. After an attack on a warlord who is being backed by interdimensional slavers, a member of the Captain Britain Corps appears to stop the slavers and asks Albion to spare the warlord who is begging for mercy. Albion kills the warlord then defeats the Captain Britain. During the fight this Captain Britain knocks Albion's mask off and remarks that he resembles Earth 616's Brian Braddock. Albion interrogates the slavers and takes the Captain Britain through the portal to another Earth, killing the Captain Britain and swearing to conquer his world with the troops he brought from his world. Albion later allies with Lionheart (Kelsey Kirkland), revealing that like him she chose the sword of might over the amulet. He acts as her mentor and trained Kelsey for a while after she left the Avengers, and later manipulated her to attack Captain Britain who dispute with Brian Braddock, because he is the leader of the Captain Britain Corps and Roma's champion. When Lionheart failed to defeat him, the two left the scene to plan a next attack. Allying himself with Black Air and the Shadow-X, Albion creates an army of Captains, a Shadow Corps. Albion neutralized all technology in Britain, reducing the island to a pre-industrial state and successfully conquers the country. Shadow Captains cement his control on the country and serve as a standing army in his war against Roma and the Captain Britain Corps. However, Excalibur overcome this threat with help from the Shadow-X and Lionheart who turn on Albion. Lionheart shows that just because they chose the sword doesn't make them evil, convincing Excalibur that Albion could be persuaded to be a hero and help them defeat Jaspers and an army of Fury after their Captain Britain is severely injured. Albion, who is locked up in Her Majesty’s Ultimate Security Prison Crossmore, later agrees and joins forces with New Excalibur and the Exiles. After the day is won, Saturnyne asks Albion to be the new leader of the corps.X-Men: Die by the Sword #1-5 Abilities Albion has magically produced superpowers shared by all members of the Captain Britain Corps, obtained though either the Amulet of Right or the Sword of Might. Albion gained superhuman strength of class 90, meaning Albion can lift 90 tons under optimal conditions . As well as enhanced stamina, reflexes, and senses with the ability to augment all three by drawing on inter dimensional energies. His near invulnerability is provided by a force field covering closely over his skin. This force field can stand a bazooka shell without any deformation. It is currently understood that repeated impacts will weaken the field and eventually penetrate it. He also has the power of flight allows him to fly at a maximum speed of 770mph and renders him immune to the atmospheric effects of flying at high speeds. Albion is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, swordsman and military strategist. Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel UK characters Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can fly Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:1990 comics characters debuts Category:2006 comics characters debuts